


Ink

by LadyDanya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sera is an asshole, surprise tattoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanya/pseuds/LadyDanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor sees Cullen naked for the first time. She has questions....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [k!meme prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14317.html?thread=54058733#t54058733) asking for the story behind this:  
> [](http://s1148.photobucket.com/user/ladydanya/media/surprise%20tattoo_zpsflmryick.jpg.html)

He came back to his senses gasping for breath against the hollow of her throat, one hand clenched in her hair. The other hand half-supported him against the desk, but he realized he must be crushing her; gingerly he slid from her body and shifted onto the desktop beside her, watching in fascination as a drop of sweat fell from the tip of his nose and beaded its way slowly down the valley between her breasts.

"Maker, that was...." There were no words, so he left the sentiment unfinished and let his head nestle against her shoulder instead, his lips softly nuzzling her ear. "I've never felt anything like that before," he whispered, closing his eyes and letting his hand slide from her hair down the graceful curve of her neck.

"Neither have I," she said softly, her voice hitching with emotion as she reached to cup his cheek with a trembling hand. "But I like it."

He had no idea how long they lay like that after, his hands slowly roaming her body, fingertips gently tracing the trails he had blazed with lips and teeth and tongue earlier as their sweat-damp skin cooled. Finally she turned her head and asked hesitantly, "What do we do now?" This was uncharted territory, for both of them; neither were certain how to proceed. "Should I go back to my room?"

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. "Maker, are you joking? After how long I've waited to get you in my arms, you think I'd let you go that easily?" He sat up, the laugh catching and dying deep in his throat as he saw the long length of her body clearly for the first time, her dewy skin glowing golden in the candlelight. "I'm not done with you," he said breathlessly, reaching out to trace the curve of her hip with his fingertips. "Not by a long shot."

She smiled - Maker, she was _so beautiful_ \- and her eyes flicked toward the ladder on the opposite end of his office. "Upstairs, then?" she asked.

He felt an answering smile tug at the corner of his own mouth. "Upstairs," he husked.

He slid from the desk and, almost as an afterthought, began to gather his armor from wherever it had landed on the floor. Jim was often early with his morning briefings; it wouldn't be proper to have the man come in to find clothing strewn across the room. Not to mention having to see his Commander backing down the ladder naked, if it came to that; the poor man had been traumatized enough.

He bent over to pick up a gauntlet and she began to giggle behind him. "The perils of desk sex," she said, drawing near enough to rest her hands on the narrow flare of his hips; the easy familiarity of the touch - a lover's touch, now - took his breath away. "You've got a splotch of ink, just there-"

He froze, suddenly remembering. "Oh. Uh." He stood quickly, dropping his armor, and turned to face her, one hand coming up to rub his neck nervously. "That's ... uh. Not ink," he stammered, embarrassed. "Or, rather, it is, but...." He let his breath out in a long, heaving sigh. "Maker's breath."

She giggled again, and suddenly it felt like all the blood in his body had rushed to his face. "You're not actually telling me that our strait-laced Commander has a _tattoo_ , are you?" she asked, flashing him a delighted grin. "Are there any other surprises you've been holding back?"

She tried to circle around him to get a better look, but he pivoted with her, keeping his front to her at all times. "Maker, no!" he sputtered. "It wasn't by choice. It was ... a surprise."

Her eyebrow arched. "A surprise tattoo?" she asked with a laugh. "Just how drunk _were_ you?"

He groaned. "I _wasn't,_ " he gritted out. "It was done to me while I was asleep."

She took a step back and looked at him dubiously. "Someone gave you a surprise tattoo _in your sleep?_ " she asked, cocking her head to one side. "And you didn't wake up? Didn't it _hurt?_ I mean, there would have been _needles-_ "

"I'm a heavy sleeper," he said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. "And there were demons ... this dream, that demons were ... well. If I felt anything, I thought it was part of the dream."

"You dreamed that demons were ... touching your butt?" His face turned even redder, if it were possible, and she cast him a sly grin. "Does that happen often? I need to know, if I'm going to be sharing your bed tonight."

"Maker's breath!" he growled between clenched teeth. "Can we please talk about _anything else?_ "

She laughed and stepped forward, pulling him into her arms. He stood tense and rigid for a moment as her body warmed his, her palms sliding slowly, soothingly, up and down the muscled plane of his back, before he melted against her, his face turning against what he was already beginning to think of _his place_ at the hollow of her throat. She waited until he was fully relaxed against her before venturing: "Can I see it?"

He growled, but she cut off his refusal by saying, "If you let me see it, I might do nice things for you, _upstairs_." She let her teeth graze against the drumming pulse at the base of his neck as she rolled her hips gently against his, a preview of the kinds of _nice things_ she might have in mind.

A strangled groan escaped his throat. "Fine," he grunted, taking a step back. "Go ahead and get it over with."

She tiptoed around him and this time he let her, standing still with his arms splayed and back rigid, as if he were on display. She felt the resentment in his posture and tried to soften the moment by kneading warm fingers over the tattooed skin in question as she studied it. "It's ... an Inquisition tattoo," she said, surprised.

" _Part_ of an Inquisition tattoo, anyway," he agreed churlishly, and so it was; the sloppily, almost childishly rendered version of the Inquisition symbol - an eye - was incomplete. Only the basic outline of it was finished, which left it looking cross-eyed, or vaguely insane, like the crazy uncle that used to frighten people at family parties. "Somehow Leliana found out what was happening and came rushing in to stop it. I only wish she'd been a few moments earlier."

She was speechless as she looked again at the rough black eye that marred an otherwise _perfect_ left buttcheek. "But who _did_ this?" she asked as she circled back around to face him again.

He let out a snort.  "Who do you think?” he asked, kneeling to gather his clothing again.  "Surely you’ve guessed; if there are _other_ people in the Inquisition childish enough to give out surprise tattoos, please let me know so I can begin drafting my letter of resignation at once.“

"Oh," she said, realizing. " _Sera."_

"Yes. Well." He stood before her with his clothing mounded in one arm, rubbing the back of his neck with the other. "Shall we go upstairs? I believe I was promised..." he blushed, ducking his head, "... _nice things."_

She giggled and reached for him, her arms sliding around his neck as she wriggled against him, bare skin to bare skin. "So you were, Commander," she said, before leaning up on tiptoes to feather a soft kiss against his lips. He splayed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer still, coaxing her mouth open with a gentle glide of his tongue, letting the kiss deepen into something heavy with the promise of pleasures to come.

She drew away dazed and aching, and gestured to the ladder. "After you," she said breathlessly.

He chuckled darkly. "So you can stare at my bottom again?" he said, flashing her a wicked grin that sent heat spiraling low in her belly. "Oh, no, my lady, I insist. After _you_."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr! [ladydanya.tumblr.com](http://ladydanya.tumblr.com)


End file.
